


Part 1: The Return of Henry

by InkyAnimatronic



Series: Three Part BATIM Fanfic [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Don't really have much to add, First few chapters are like the game, Gen, Part 2 has the reader, Read Author note in first chapter for more info, Sammy and the Projectionist, This one focuses on Henry, Three Part Fanfic, Too long if I kept it as one, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: It's the 1970s when Henry returns to the studio, making it around 30 years since the last time he was there. Joey claimed he had something he wanted to show him. Henry just didn't think it was THIS.As he continues his journey, he makes friends and enemies with the inhabitants of the studio and goes from wanting to escape, to wanting to save Boris and free everyone. But he doesn't know where Alice took him. The Ink Demon is roaming around too so he needs to be extra careful as he travels deeper into the studio.Something is wrong though. He doesn't know it, but time doesn't exist in the studio. To him, it had only been a few days. In reality? It's been a few decades. Just like all the monsters, the satanic things Joey did is making him not only immortal while being inside the studio, but he is a missing person outside of it too. Making him join the 200 or so employees that had disappeared oh so long ago.  But no one ever thought to look there due to a spell of sorts that Joey put on the studio. Speaking of which... where is Joey Drew?





	Part 1: The Return of Henry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part fanfic. 
> 
> I had the idea for a while now about what would happen if Henry was stuck as the studio for a few decades and didn't know it. That whatever satanic shit was keeping time basically frozen and moving the exits so there was no escape. To him, it was only a few days. Then the Reader shows up from 2018 in part 2. Part 3 is everyone together and trying to find a way out and save everyone in the process. 
> 
> However, Alice still wants the perfect Boris so she actually starts making deals with Ink Bendy to take care of the reader since she hadn't seen Henry in a long time and assumed he was dead. That way she could get Boris back, who escaped her before and was trying to find Henry before coming across the reader. 
> 
> But yeah.... this would be too long and unorganized if I kept it as one fic. So it's in three parts. Obviously first part focuses on Henry. Part 2 focuses on the Reader. And part 3 focuses on everyone. There's like 15 chapters planned out for this one alone. And currently 10 for the next part. With another 10 for part 3.

Henry walked inside the studio, amazed at how it changed due to how long it’s been since he worked there. Not to mention how it’s been sitting here, abandoned and rotting away.

He thought about returning sooner, after he came home from World War II but when he did, his wife explained how a… lot of people went missing. Just about all of his old friends were MIA and no one had a clue as to where they could’ve disappeared to.

Over time, he gradually gave up hope that they would be found dead or alive but he couldn’t bring himself to move…just in case…

Henry was surprised when he received the letter from Joey, thinking it was a joke at first. After all, Joey was one of the many people considered missing and eventually presumed dead.

But after thinking it over, he decided to come back for old times sake.

“Alright Joey, I’m here… what do you have to show me?” He said out loud, knowing that Joey wasn’t sitting right there by the door, waiting for him to come back. He’d have to look for him…IF he’s alive that is.

As Henry wandered around, coming across his old desk in the process, he realized that he might need to look for some things to get the ink machine started.

“Oh God…. Joey, what were you doing?” He said to himself, walking into a room with a dead Boris strapped to a table.

Not wanting to look at the dead toon much longer, Henry grabbed what he needed and quickly headed out of the room.

How exactly was Boris there? He looked… too real to be a costume or something. But whatever it was, there was no way it could move now.

Henry continued to walk around, collecting what he needed and putting them on these pedestals. From Wally’s tape, it sounded like Joey began to lose his mind between the ink machine and appeasing gods…

“There. That should do it.” Henry says to himself after he started the flow of ink and jumped when ink started flooding the small room and the projector turned on, showing the dancing demon.

No longer feeling comfortable, Henry went and started the ink machine as quickly as he could. But when he went to the room, he found that it was boarded up.

“When did-” Henry yelped as a gloved claw reached through the boards before sinking back into the ink. “W-What was… I need to get out of here!”

Henry turned and hightailed it to the door. Ink was quickly flooding the entire floor and he just wanted to get out. But as he ran up to the door, he soon found that there was nothing below his feet. Just like that, he fell down two floors with ink raining down on him.

It didn’t seem like that… monster… was chasing after him so he grabbed the axe nearby and headed out after listening to the tape left by Thomas. He couldn’t help but shudder when he saw on the wall, ‘ _The Creator Lied to Us.’_

What did Joey do to their business? Why did everyone… disappear? How did he… treat everyone after he got drafted?

Henry chopped down the boards that were blocking his path and ended up into a room with a pentagram on the floor.

“What the- OOMF!” Henry collapsed to the ground, his vision slowly going black and within seconds, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short chapter 1 to get it going. Chapter 2 and three might be short too but I am going to try and make the chapters somewhat long....and get back to work on my other BATIM fanfics.


End file.
